undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
In The End/Chapter 17: Whispers Into Screams
This is the seventeenth chapter of In The End. Story *'Day 38 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *The group prepares to invade the Church's headquarters and rescue Dave. Simon: Who here wants to defeat the Church once and for all! Adrien: I do! Harrison: I do! Stephen: I do! Bonnie: I do! Lane: I do! Lucas: I do! Ben: I do! Xavier: I do! Dominic: I do! Olivia: I do! Jacob: I do! Hailey: I do! Danny: I do! Ashley: I do! Simon: That's settled. We'll invade that cult masquerading as a church! Everyone: Yeah! *Back at the Church, Ash tortures Dave. He is tied to a table and Ash is placing hot iron on his skin, burning it. He screams in agony. Dave: Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop! Ash: I want to see you suffer! I'll only let you go if you come to God! Dave: I'll never join your.....cult! Ash: That's not very nice. *Ash continues to torture Dave. *'Day 39 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *Everyone heads out for a final battle against the Church. Jacob: Hailey. Hailey: Yes, Jacob. Jacob: I've been wanting to ask you, do you want to go out with me? Hailey: Sure. I had my eyes on you since we first met. Jacob: I knew you did. Lane: There's the Church! Adrien: Time to kick ass and take names! *The group enters the Church. Ember looks out the window to see that they have arrived. Ember: They have arrived, Ian. Ian: Make sure they don't escape. Send a platoon of guards to deal with them. Ember: With pleasure. *Ember sends a platoon of guards to deal with the group. The group manages to kill most of them, however, one shoots Lane in the arm. Lane: I've been shot! Stephen: What the hell? Lane: Can you help me Doc? Stephen: I'll see what I can do. *The group, except for Lane and Stephen, approaches into the church. Bonnie: What do we do now? Adrien: Stay calm, little girl. *The group sets out to search for Dave. They found cell upon cell of dead bodies. Ben: Maybe they made Dave kill himself? Riley: They couldn't have. Hailey: It's something they could do. *The group find Dave tied to the table. Lucas: Dave! Dave: Hi, little guy. The whole group is here, right? *Lucas nods his head. Dominic: It's kinda cute when he does that. Dave: Sweet. This church is going down. Ash: Not so fast. Harrison: Ash. I recognized your foul stench when I walked in. Ash: And I recognized yours. *Ash fought amongst the entire group. Jacob then walks over and snaps Ash's neck, killing her. Xavier: That's one down, three to go. *The group then walks out and sees that Craig and Ember had ambushed them. Craig: Caught you! Prepare to come to God! Cast Main Cast *David Boreanaz as Jacob Edwards *Lily Loveless as Hailey *James McAvoy as Simon Adams *Andrew Garfield as Dave Prescott *Jake Abel as Ben *Dave Franco as Lane Mitchell *Adrianne Palicki as Jessica *Tim Burd as Danny *David Mazouz as Xavier *Patrick St. Esprit as Craig Gray *David Tennant as Ian Co-Stars *Max Charles as Lucas *Willa Holland as Ashley Williams *Emma Stone as Olivia Towers *Noah Wyle as Adrien *Robin Lord Taylor as Stephen *Morgan Lily as Bonnie *Kevin Alejandro as Dominic *Lily Collins as Ash *Olivia Wilde as Ember *Nathan Keyes as Harrison *Mike Lobel as Riley Deaths Ash Trivia *Last appearance of Ash. Category:In The End Chapters